Not So Perfect
by ThEpOwErOfYoUtH
Summary: Everyone thought she was perfect. No one knew of the pains in her life. No one knew of the secrets that had her life restricted. Now we will see... that she is... Not So Perfect. Discontinued
1. It's Not That Bad

Ok my next fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Minoka and Katana

Key:

"blah"talking

'blah'thinking

"_blah_"telepathic communication

On with the fic.

_Chapter 1: It's not that bad:_

Minoka Shurugi walked down the busy hall of Meiou High. She watched as kids chatted against lockers, shared answers to homework, rumors, and any other thing that could come to their minds. She sighed. It's not that she didn't have friends but...

"Hey! Mika! Wait up!"

She turned to see 3 of her friends running to her. Well one was running, one was brisk walking and the other was just walking. "Hey guys" She said to Katana, Shuichi, and Hiei. Her friends were great.

Most people hated Katana and her because for one thing they were beautiful. Katana Shiruko had long, silky, black hair that she kept in a low pony tail. She had unique, but cute lavender eyes. As for Minoka, Her hair was long, silky, and thin. It was brown with natural mahogony tips. Her eyes were also a unique but cute color. They were blue with a pinkish glow. She hated her eyes. They were the reason for...

They also hated those two girls because they hung out with the smartest, hottest, and most popular boy in school...Shuichi Minamino, aka: Kurama. Minoka and Katana had found out about all of their friends abilities. Demonic and spiritual. True Minoka had developed feelings for Kurama but she had a feeling he wouldnt want her so she kept it to herself. Katana on the other hand, had feelings for a certin fire demon midget.

"So do you remember?" Katana asked.

"Remember what?"

"The party! At Genkai's"

"oh THAT!" Minoka smiled. 'oh that.' she tought glumly." I dont know if I'll be able to make it."

"Oh pooie" Katana pouted. That face could make the coldest man's heart grow soft. She looked so childish, so innocent...considering the fact that she wasn't.

_briiiiiiiiing_

The bell startled Katana. " I swear one day I'm gonna kill who makes it do that. It's gonna give me a fucking heart attack." she growled. Minok giggled.

"Well when you do call me so I can help"

"You bet...Lets go Hiei! Class awaits" Katana said

"Hn" Was Hiei's only reply.

Kurama and Minoka watch them leave.

" I think they make the cutes couple" she admited

" I must agree with you" Kurama says.

When they get in the class they take a seat in the back. Appearently the teacher was late...as usual.

"So we still meeting Yusuke and the others for lunch?" Minoka asked

"Well Yusuke will be here but Keiko and Kuwabar wont skip school. Botan might be here though" Kurama answered.

Before she could answer, the most popular girl of the school, Lina, and her crew came over to them.

"Hi Shuichi." Lina said sexily.

'She's trying to hard for her own good' Minoka thought with jelousy.

"Hello Lina" Kurama said polietly.

"You know today is Valintine's Day?"

"Yes. I'm well aware of that."

"Oh well I have something for you."

'Like pratically every other girl' Minoka thought.

"You do?"

She nodded then she gave him a cute red teddy bear that had a rose in its hands.

"Thank you." was all he said

"Your welcome." She shot Minoka a glare before walking off. Her crew glared at the brown haired girl before leving as well.

"Hn. She is so...so...uhg!" Was all she managed to say.

"Well I have a present for you to." He saud with a smile. She gasped.

"You do!"

He nodded. "But you'll have to come to my house after school. Is that ok?"

Her spirits dropped. 'after school' She didnt like the sound of that."ummm...yeah... I'll be there."

**-After School-**

"So Kurama. Can you tell me what you gonna give me?"

"It's a surprise."

Minoka sighed. He wasn't gona tell. They walked together, Minoka asking Kurama the name of any plant she had never seen. When they got to his house there was a message from Shiori saying that she might be home in the morning due to a delayed train ride.

Kurama led her up to his room and told her to close her eyes. She did what she was told and a couple seconds later she felt his body real close to hers. She resisted the urge to open her eyes and see what he was doing. It wasn't long before she knew exactly waht he was doing. He was putting a necklace aroun her neck.

"Ok you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Kurama and a shiny thing arund his neck. She looked at her neck and gasped. There was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a thin golden chain with a golden fox at the end. The eyes were diamond and they was a 'K' on it's chest written with rubies. Kurama pulled out the shiny thing he had only to reveal the same thing eccept the letter was a 'M'.

"It's a way to remind me of you." He said.

"oh..wow...damn" was all she got out.

"What? If you dont like it I ca-"

"No! It's not tha- I love it. It's just that it totally out numbers my gift."

"Let me be the judge of that."

She nodded then went into her bag and took out two stuffed animals. One was a fox with silver fur and golden eyes. The other was a cat with Black fur with white tipped ears, tail and paws. The cat had pink eyes with a blue glow.

She handed them to Kurama and he looked at them for a second then started to put them together. As he suspected, a magnet pulled the animals together in a kiss. He smiled and looked at her anxious face. He just followed the animals actions by bringing his face close to hers and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away she was lost in a daze.

"I guess my gift was a success..."

"yeah..but why did you choose I cat? Foxes are canines and dont really like cats."

"I dont know. It was strange but something told me to get a cat."

She noticed nervous look on his face but it soon dissappeard.

"Well I love it. Thanks." He kissed her again, more passionatley.

"Your..Welcome..." was all she could say. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"bye"

She walked down the road to her house completely forgetting what awaits her. When she stepped on the porch the lights cam on. She didnt have to look for her keys because the door swung open and someone pulled her in the house, then threw her across the room.

"Where were you, you filthy bitch." Her father roared.

"At school." She shouted back only to get a hard kick in her ribs.

"Dont you ever raise your voice at me! Your sister got home 30 minutes before you! You should be with her! You go to the same school! Even though I resent the fact that your stanking up her breathing space. You worhtless piece oh shit." He yelled pickimg her up by her collar and punching her to a wall.

He walked over to her and picked her up again. But this time he noticed her necklace."What's this?" He asked coldly.

"It's a watch dumbass. My friend gave it to me"

"You dont have friends"

"Well that just proves you more of a shit head than I thought."

He elbowed her in the gut. She doubled over in pain. He bent down and lifted her by her hair so he could examine the necklace."This should look good on your sister."

"NO" She pushed him."It's mine! She may get everything else but she not getting this!"

"Well bitch. If you want it you can keep it...for now. But know you get an extra beating"

She stepped back in fear, but she crashed into her mother.

"Watch where your gonig you little whore." She pushe Minoka back to her father. Minoka spotted her sister sitting on a chair, watching.

Her father beat her harder than he ever had. He also made it longer. He normaly beat her unti she was black and blue, but this time he didnt stop unti she looked near unconsiousness. "Next time, just give me the necklace."

With that said he left, leaving her there. She never let any tears fall. She vowed never to lets them see her cry. When she was strong enough she went to ger room in the attic. She fell on the mattress they called a bed. She rolled on her back and looked at the gift Kurama gave her.''I'll never give you up" She whispered. She winced in pain.

"It's not that bad"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go. The first chapter. Review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Avoiding Friends

Well I got 2 reviews. 1 from my friend and one from an anonymous reader.

**Hirina:** Thanks for the review and no I dont not take YOUR stoyr line. You took MINE remember?

**hiei625:** Thank you for reviewing

on with the fic.

000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 2:Avoiding Friends_

Minoka awoke in the morning. Not to say that she was awakened by the sun but the continuous banging on her attic door. It was, none other than her snotty twin sister, Yukiko.

"Get yo ass up! Mom says we got to feed you because she's got friends coming over!"

Minoka sighed. She herd the telephone ring. She could hear Yukiko's footstps as she ran for it. Minoka strained to listen to what her sis was saying.

"Oh Shuichi! Hi! (pause) what? oh her..."

The was she said 'her' seemed to be forced out.

"hold on...OI! Bitch! You have a call!"

Minoka got up and went downstairs to the phone. Her sister had the hand over the mouth part (I dont know what its called..umm reciever or something..just leave me be) and she was growling.

"You stole MY boyfriend."she snapped then rammed the phone into her chest then ran off.

"snot nosed brat" Minoka muttered. Then she spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Minoka." Kurama said.

"Hey."

"I...well WE were wondering if you were going to be able to make it to the party next week?"

"umm..." she sighed. 'How am I gonna explaine the bruises? hmm...oh I got it.' She smiled. "yep"

"great. I'll see ya later. That ok?"

"Yeah..bye" she hung up the phone and turned. She saw her parents and sister glaring at her from the door way.

"who was that?" her mother asked.

"Shuichi." was the stranged eyed girl's reply.

"Yukiko siad he was her boyfriend"

"Pfft she delousional."(I cant spell)

_SLAP_

"Dont you EVER talk that way about her again!" her mother spat. Minoka made no sound.

"Well since you've been a good little slut I wont ask you where your going"

"but _I_ will" her father said. "So where you going?"

"...to a party.."

"With Shuichi?" Yukiko asked

"Naw. Barny's lesbian cousin" Minoka retorted sarcastically. (no offenes to gays, les, or bios)

_BAM_

Minoka recieved a hard punch from her dad. Then without another word they left her there. Minoka struggled to her room then took a bath in the shower that was supposed to be dirty, but she had cleaned it. The cool shower seemed to ease her pain. After she was finished she put on some loose black pants, black sleeve-less shirt and a black hoodie. Then she left the house.

**-At Genkai's Temple-**

Minoka walked in the temple, being greeted by the normal sight. Hiei was on the window sil. Katana was pretendeing to mind her own business but she would steal quick glances at Hiei. They were both ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara's bickering. Genkai was calmly sipping some tea while Keiko watched the brawl with a sweatdrop. Botan just watched. Kurama was reaing a book but shockingly he looked annoyed. Then Minoka spotted her target.. Yukina.

"Hey guys"

All noise stopped when she spoke. They all stared at her. They seemed... nervous

"What?"

"Nothing" they all responded all to quickly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Aaany waays. Yukina can I see you for a sec?"

"Sure"

They both walked into a room the Minoka closed the door.

"I was wondering if you could heal me?" She asked. Upon seeing Yukina's cofusd face she added."I was in a fingt. I know you can get rid of scars. I just dont want the others to see and go on a killing spree...hey that rhymed."

"ok but was that rhyming thing needed?"

"No Random thought."

Yukina nodded then began her work. In a couple minutes, Minoka looked as good as new.

"There.All done" Yukina said

"Thanks" Minoka replied looking down. "I have to go.."

Minoka walked out the room to find everyone looking tense. Yusuke stood up.

"Ummm...Minoka? We have something to tell you."

"Cant it wait? I got to go." Minoka said, getting worried. She had stayed to long.

"No it's really important" Kuwabara urged.

"I'm sorry, but I _have _to go...NOW!"

That out burst shut everyone up. Even those who tried to speak. Minoka took off running towards her home. The gang stayed there staring in shock. She never had out burst like that.

"Oh no" Katana mumbled. "You know what this means?"

"Yeah...Its has begun" Botan muttered.

**- 6 days later-**

Even though everyone was in a different spot, their thoughts were on one person...Minoka. Yusuke sat with Keiko at her parents ramen shop, picking at his food. 'Why is she avoiding us? Did we do something? Did she find out about THAT and is not talking to us 'cause we never told her?' He sighed.

Kuwabara was at home with Shizuru. She was making dinner while Kuwabara was playing with Eeikichi.(I cant spell it) He had tried not to think about Minoka. He was pretty successful because he was to busy thinking about the mean thing Hiei said to him. 'Grrr stupid midget. Says I'm gona hurt myself if I keep thinking. I'll show him. Hmmmm what should I do?...Ow that really does hurt'

Hiei and Katana were thinking about it to but they didnt show it. Yukina hoped Minoka wasn't getting in any fights. Somehow Yukina didnt believe that those were simple fight brusies. If Minoka was fighting she would defend herself, but those brusies looked as if they were given at full force...

Kurama however was a wreck. 'If she finds out she may hate us. If she loses control she may hurt someone or worse...kill someone. Maybe I should go check up on her...no she said she couldn't have friends over. But...(sigh) I might as well trust her'

Minoka sat in her room feeling guilty. 'They had something to tell me...maybe I should have stayed. But I couldnt...I was in enough trouble...damn these cursed eyes.. It's because of them. If I had normal eyes I would probally live a nomal life. Or maybe my bitchy family would beat me cause they're bored.'

She sighed.'Might as well get some sleep. Nothing they do will stop me from going to that party to...morrow.' With that, she fell asleep. She had no idea of what awaited her tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well thats another chapter. Sorry for the wait for those who were actually waiting... if there are anybody waiting... Please review..

**Warning** next chap contains attempt of rape.


	3. Sweet 16

Ok next chap!

Thank you to all the reviewers!

**Warning: attempted rape in the chap!**

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 3: Sweet 16_

"yes! today is the day!" Minoka cheered. 'Nothing will stop me from going! Oh my! I got to apologize to everyone for my outburst! I hope they're not mad'

Minoka ran down stairs only to be stopped by her sisters cheerful face.

"Hey! Where you going?"she asked

"To a party" Minoka answered.

"You cant leave now! Dont you remember what today is?"

"uhhhhhh...Saturday?"

"Well that and today's your birthday!"

"It is?" Minoka thought hard. She gasped. 'Oh my god! I forgot my own birthday!'

"See? Well Dad's got a special gift for you!"

Minoka glared. "What's the catch? You haven't celebrated my birthday at all..till it came to the point that I forgot it."

"Oh come on" Yukiko grabed her sister's hand and pulled her to her parents room.

'I dont like this' Minoka thought.

As soon as she was in her parents room, she was thrown onto the bed. Her mother grobbed her legs while her father tied her hands to the be post. Her mother and sister tied her legs to the other end.

"W-what's going on! Let me go!" Minoka yelled.

"Oh no...we cant let you go yet. You have to get your gift." Her mothe said. She moved and Minoka saw her father...pantless.

"No...No, no,no,no...NO! You cant!"

"Watch me" her father said as her mother and sister left the room.

"Please...no..."

Her father chuckled at her wimpering. He moved over to her and ripped off her shirt and pants. He stood over her admiring her curves. Her fully rounded breast...everything..

"oh yes...I'll enjoy this." he ripped off her bra and panties. Then he positioned himself at her opening.

_' cant let him do this.'_

he was getting closer...

_'I wont let him'_

closer..

_'I...cant'_

almost there...

_'NO!'_

he slowly started to push into her, torturing her...enjoying her pain

_"NO"_

He gasped her shock as a power pushed him back and into the wall. Yukiko and Toriko(mom) came running into the room. They gasped at what they saw. Yusaku(dad) was against the wall gaping in fear. Minoka was on the bed, crouching, and glaring at the people in the room. She now had pink eyes with a bluish glow. Her hair was now covering her entire body. It was black with white tips. What made their fear increase was the cat ears on top of her head, the paws, and the tail. All of which were black with white tips. She snarled then lept out the window.

**-Genkai's temple-**

Hiei looked toward the door. "we're to late"

The next minute a cat demon crashed through the door.

"You!" It yelled. "What did you do to me!"

"Minoka..We tried to tell you." Kurama said.

"Tell me that I was a demon!"

"Yes. We never told you before because we weren't entirely sure. We-"

"Shut up and explain!"

"We'll your a cat demon who was chased by many demons because you were chosen to become a breeder. You-" Katana began

"A BREEDER!"

"Yes. Demons wanted you to have their children..."

Minoka walked to Kurama and poked him in the chest.

"You had better be happy I dont hate you...and if you dont catch me...I'll kill you.." With that said she fainted in Kurama's arms.

"It seems that this was too much for her."

A while later-

Minoka awoke looking around the room. She looked down, realizing she was wearing clothes. She remembered everything that happened. She walked out of the room, seeing all her friends there. She was ready to glare and tell them off, but seeing their worried faces, her eyes softened and she fiddled with the neclace Kurama gave her. 'Damn. How can I stay mad? They truly care..' She sighed and looked at her friends.

"Well..Is every girl's 16th birthday supposed to be filled with so much action?"

"Minoka,"Botan started." Why were you...naked when you came here?" The color drained from Minoka's face.

"My..My father...he.."

"Go ahead..say it" Katana growled. She already had a feeling she knows what Minoka was about to say.

"My father tried to rape me" even a pin dropped from Canada could be herd in that room. Katana growled. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. "Katana! wait! Dont-" Kuwabara put a hand on her shoulder. Minoka couldn't miss the cold look in his eyes. She sighed. "Please. We have to stop her. I know he has done things to me but..." She paised then grinned evily. " I never got to tell her the things my mom amd sister did. We should get her..I'll tell you everything, then, tomorrow...I hold no objections as to what your gonna do to them"

Hiei smirked. He drew his sword. " Onna. You speak my language"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

o.o who would have thought Minoka had a cold side. Well I changed the genre because I feel I shouldnt put so much romance in this..there will be some but not as much. Sry for the long wait.

Preview:Minoka's family get a little taste of what true friendship is.

After witnessing her family's pain Minoka leaves for a while.

_song fic: Avril Lavigne, 'Nobody's Home'_


	4. Revenge No Where To Go

Ok. Next chap.

Song fic: _Avril Lavigne: Nobody's Home._

song is in bold.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Revenge: No where to go_

Hiei cought up to Katana before she was able to get very far.Minoka sat on the couch. Her leds were crossed and her left hand was slung over the couch, while her other had fiddled unconsiously with her necklace. The whole time, she was still in demon form. Kurama walked into the room. He spotted her and sighed.

"Do you want to know how to get to your human form?" He asked. Silence was his response. She never turned, its as if she didnt know he was there. Kurama sighed again and walked over to her. He sat down next to her. He couldent speak at the sight he saw. Her eyes were cold, and void of all emotions. That was not the normal Minoka everyone knew and loved.

"Sure" she finally spoke. Her voice matched her expression.

"Ok. Close your eyes and imagin being human."

She did what she was and soon enough her ears, tail, and paws disappeared. Her fangs only shortend in length, but they were still normal, yet not normal. Soon everyone was in the room, waiting to here her story. Minoka sighed.

"All the years of my life, I have never seen people who actually cares" She started. "Of course at school, people pretended to like me, but I could see through their acts. But my parents, never acted. They hated me, because of my eyes. They say I was the devil's child, I was a curse. I was something they didnt want. But they kept me and made my life a living hell. They treated my sister like royalty. When my dad was beating me, my mom would watch, and if I got close to escaping, she'd only push me back in. I really dont know how I survived. All the blows to my head." She chuckled. "I guess being a demon is good."

"What about your sister?" Keiko asked. She clutched Puu (Is it Poo or Puu?) in her arms.

"She'd get me into more trouble. Anything I get she wants. Then my dad would beat it out of me."

Katana growled."Can I please go now?" She asked.

"Not with out us, your not." Hiei said.

"Please Minoka! I learned I had demon heritage a while back too remember? I know how to do hurt them without killing them." Katana whined. Its true. Katana did have demon heritage. She had powers like Hiei's Jagan except more powerful.

"Fine. Lets go."

The whole group got up and followed Minoka to her house. When they got there, they sensed her faminly in the house. Minoka stood infront of the door.Katana was to her right and slightly behind her. Kurama was next to Katana, Yusuke beside Kurama, Kuwabara behind Katana, and Hiei in a tree. They nodded and Katana raised her hand, using her powers to blow open the door. Minoka's family, who was in that same room, whirled around in shock. When they saw Minoka their eyes widened in fear.

"W-what do you want from us?" Toriko shouted in fear. Kuwabara answered.

"To show you that anyone who hurts our friend, will have to deal with us."

"You think she has no friends. eh?"Kurama asked.

"Well your sadly mistaken."Hiei spat.

Katana locked the windows, and cut off the power in the house. "Time for you to see what true friendship is."

Yusuke cracked his knuckes. "This will be fun"

The whole time, Minoka stood and watched, with an emotionless expression. Yusuke walked to the dad and picked him up by his hair.

"No Daddy!" Yukiko yelled, reaching out but Toriko pulled her back, tears threating to spill. She looked at Minoka, hoping her tears would soften her daughters heart. Minoka stared, that emotionless stare. Toriko saw that nothing would snap her daughter out of it. Her husban's scream caused her to look at what was going on. Yusuke had punched Yusaku in the gut.

"you see how that feels? That is the pain you caused her." Yusuke spat. Thunder cracked outside. That last statment stung Minoka.

'The pain he caused me..' she fought back tears. Kurama pulled his rose out of hair slowly, so the whole family could see. When their attention was on him, he transformed the rose into his infamous Rose whip then struck at Yusaku.

Yusaku shut his eyes, waiting for the blow. When it never came he looked to see that the whip hit the wall instead of him. The whip cam flying at him again. This time it wrapped around his neck. The thorns peirced his skin. When he cried out the whip let him go and was turned into a rose again and put back into Kurama's hair. Yusaku held his neck, trying to hold in the blood.

Little did the group know, Yukiko had ran to her parents room and returned with her father's gun. She aimed at Minoka...then fired. The bullet would have got Minoka in the heart if the power of the gun didn't jerk Yukiko's hands. So instead the bullet caught Minoka's left arm. Kuwabara grabbed the gun from Yukiko. Hiei held her down and put his sword at her neck so she wouldn't struggle.

'The pain they put me through...my friends are hurting them too...would my friends hurt me? They worry for me. I will be the cause of their deaths. I cant stay with them...I...must...leave' The tears Minoka held in, streamed down her face. Without thinking, she ran out the door, into the ran that just started.

"Minoka!" Kurama called. He was distracted enough, along with every one else, so Yusaku grabbed the gun that Kuwabara threw and aimed.

"DIE!" he yelled. he pulled the trigger. The gun was pointed at Hiei, but it missed him completely and hit...Yukiko. "No...No...NOOOOOO!"

The gang moved to the door. Yukiko was only shot in the shoulder. She would live, but they wouldnt say that. Toriko thought she was dead but Yukiko had only lost conciousness. The gang walked out the door.

"What about Minoka?" Katana asked.

"We should let her be alone for a while." Kurama said.

"But she got shot!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I know. She'll be fine"

Yusuke glanced at Kurama. "Yeah. besides, this may hurt her more than that gun shot."

"Huh?" Kuwabara was confused.

"Seeing others hurt because of her, no matter how cruel they are, can really break someone down from the inside." Kurama answered.

"If she takes to long to come back, we'll look for her." hiei said.

**-With Minoka-**

Minoka walked down the street, crying, holding her injured arm, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**

**She felt it everyday**

Minoka was drenched in rain water, blood, and tears.

**And I couldn't help her**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

'I can't go back. I'll cause to many problems. I'll get them hurt.-'

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems.**

'-I dont belong'

**Dont know where she belongs, where she belong.**

'It's cold, I dont wanna be out here... But I can't be a burden to them'

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

Her tears fell freely. She sat under a tree, alone.

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

She closed her eyes, she felt rejected. She knew she wasnt, but her own thoughts betrayed her. She didn't know why she felt like that. She just...did.

**Open your eyes now and look inside and find the reasons why.**

**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**

She looked up. She wouldn't let nothing hurt her friends. She would make sure of if.

**Be strong, be strong now.**

**Too many, too many problems.**

'I feel...empty. It's like I'm missing something'

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

'I want...'

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

'...to go home'

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

She stood up. 'I have no home.' She started walking down the street.

**Her feelings she hides.**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

'My friends care right? My parents dont. Does any body care? ARG!'

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's falling behind.**

'Maybe I should go back. No. They dont care. no one ever did. Even Kurama. He doesn't care at all'

**She cant find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

Minoka chocked back sobs. 'They dont care' Minoka tripped over a fallen branch. She was so consumed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was in a forest.

**She's fallen from grace.**

**She's all over the place.**

**Yeah, oh.**

Minoka didn't care any more. If no one wanted her back then she'd stay away.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

'I'm alone...for good.'

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

I'll stay alone. No one needs me. I only cause trouble. I am my own world' Minoka couldn't think any more. The pain she felt, physical and emotional, was too much for her. The light faded from her vision, has she pasted out in the middle of an empty forest.

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**

* * *

Ok. there's another chap. I have an important announcement. This story will be on hold until I actually get reviews. I'm new at this so the story may suck. Hirina's reviews dont count cause she doesnt help one bit. (glares at Hirina) Oh Hirina! I'm not taking the blame! Yeah me and her are buds so thats why they dont count. Oh and if you like this you might, key word : **_MIGHT_** like my other fic, _The Strangers,_

So until I get review, Ja Ne

P.S. I hope this doesnt sound harsh if it does... Gomen nasai


	5. Lost and Found

Sorry for the wait. Thanks to my... 2-3 reviewers. Please R&R

* * *

_Chapter 5:Lost and Found_

Kurama sat on a chair, twiching uneasily. Hiei sat by a window with his usual expressionless mask on, but Kurama knew he was just as worried as everyone else. Kuwabara was pacing and stealing glances out the window. Yusuke was playing a game but the worry clouded his mind so he couldn't think straight. Yukina and Keiko sat togther with the same expression as Botan who was sitting on the floor in front of them. Katana was pacing next to Kuwabara but she looked furious. Kurama stood up knocking his chair down. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, with curious (with worried) faces.

"We have to look for her" He announced.

"FINALLY!" Yusuke and Katana yelled in unision.

**-Outside-**

"Ok." Kurama started. "Yusuke. You and Kuwabara take the north" They nodded. "Hiei. You and Katana take the east and the south." Katana nodded, Hiei Hn-ed. "I take the west. Ok. If you find her, bring her back here and tell the rest of us."

"How?" Kuwabara asked.

"We have communicators baka" Hiei stated flatly.

"Ok. Lets go."

­­**-With Yusuke and Kuwabara-**

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down a deserted street. Thugs glared as they walked by casually. One group who were getting mad, because they were getting ignored, stood and walked over to them.

"lookie here boys. Two middle school junkies." The one looking like the leader said.

"Move out of the way you baboons. We dont have time for low lifes like you." Yusuke spat.

"Why you little..." A goon said

"Get 'em boys!"

"Oh great." Kuwabara muttered as he and Yusuke got in a fighting stance.

**-With Hiei and Katana-**

"Do you think we'll find her?" Katana asked.

"Hn."

"You can at least answer me with a straight answer!"

Hiei turned to her. His eyes widened in shock. She was...crying. He saw the worry on her face. There was also pain, emoitional not physical. His eyes softened. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She broke into tears instantly.

"What if we don't find her?" She chocked out inbetween sobs. "She's my best friend. I cant lose her. I-"

Hiei put a finger to her lips. He didn't know how he was comforting her. He never comforted anyone in his life. He cupped her cheek and made her look at him.

"We'll find her. Don't worry."

She nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you Hiei." She said into his cloak. "For everything"

**-With Kurama-**

Kurama walked through a forest. Minoka's scent was all over the place. He followed the small hint of blood he smelt. Walking to the depest part of the forest, he spotted a body. Blood was around this body. He noticed long brown hair.(I almost forgot her hair colour. lol)

"Minoka." Kurama ran to the body. Minoka was there. Lying face down, sleeping. He picked her up and checked her pulse. When he got one, he dashed back Genkai's Temple. Once he opened the door, Yukina, who was waiting for them to come, rushed over. She didn't ask any questions. She led Kurama to a room and told him to put her on the bed. He walked out, closed the door, then contacted the others.

"Guys I found her. She already at the temple. Yukina's treating her wounds."

After a couple of minutes, Kurama turned off the communicater. Yukina walked out seconds later. She had a relieved look on her face. Kurama's heart was released of the pain he felt.

"She'll be fine. She should wake (A/N: took me a long time to get that 'e' on the word wake,lol) up soon." Yukina stated.

"Thank you Yukina. Really."

"Anytime Kurama."

Kurama walked into Minoka's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. He knelt next tp he bed and placed his head in his hands.

"What were you thinking?"

"What was who thinking?"

Kurama looked up to see Minoka opening her eyes. She blinked.

"Ku-"

Kurama wrapped his arms around her.

"Kurama... why did you come for me?"

"What do you mean why did I come for you! I love you Minoka! We all do! We don't want to lose you!"

"... but... no one has ever cared about me. Why should you?"

"We're different from them. We took the time to get to know you. Your family never tried. They just jumped to conclusions."

"I-..."

"Minoka... how can I prove to you that I love you? Huh? How?"

"Kurama..."

Kurama sighed. He rested his head on her shoulder, holding her tighter. She looked down at him. He was holding her as if she would disappear if he let her go. Minoka's eyes filled with tears. 'He does care... He does care'

"Minoka!"

She looked tothe door to see the rest of the gang there. Katana's eyes were red from crying. Katana ran to her, threw herself on the bed next to Minoka and hugged her. Kurama never looked up. Katana cried on Minoka's shoulder.

"Why'd you do that to me Mika?" She asked. "Why?"

Soon everyone (except Hiei) was at the bed. Kuwabara looked ready to jump for joy, along with Yusuke. Hiei remained silent but he couldn't help but smile. (yes smile.)

"I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry"

* * *

Ok. There's another chap. Thanks to all my reviewers.

**_Cynthia:_** Thank you. And your wish will be granted.

**_Catse2000:_** Thanks for your advice. If you haven't read chapter 4 then you wont know why they beat her. Any ways, Thanks for reviewing.

**_Bookworm0492:_** Thanks for reviewing and for the ideas. Oh and your story is good too.

**_Hirina:_** I have decided that your reviews will count. Thanks for the ideas. Oh and don't worry bout 'him' I just hope his parents wont do that.

**_StarsInMySoul:_** I'm glad you like it.

Ok. now I have a question: What's a Mary Sue? It seems as if people don't like those but I have no clue what they are.

Next: Tell me if I should include a lemon in further chaps. I'm not sure so I just want to know.

Preview:

"That's them officers! That red head can pull roses from his hair! I'm telling you! They're all demons! Or daughter transformed infront of or eyes!" Yusaku yelled.

Minoka's family turns them in. Will they have enough proof to get them arrested, or will the Reikai Tantai find a way out of this.


	6. You're joking right?

Ok. New chap. I would like to thank my best friend Hirina, for convincing me to continue. I would also like to thank my reviewers. Well, on to the new chap.

_

* * *

Chapter 6: Your Joking Right?_

Minoka skipped happily down the halls of Meiou High. Her boyfriend, Kurama, watched her with a sweatdrop. Her bestfriends, Hiei and Katana walked side-by-side watching Minoka.

Katana smiled. This was the happiest she had ever seen her... and she was glad. Katana looked at the boy next to her that was walking with the normal scowl on his face. She had to smile again, she remembered the day when Minako was missing. She remembered how he held her. She couldn't forget the heat from his body, or his soothing words. She was greatful for how much he helped her. She just wished that he could show that kind of affection without it having to be to comfor her... Oh well, he normally didn't comfort anyone, so she'd better not push her luck.

Hiei notice her stare. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothin'." She smiled. Yep, she would definately not want to push her luck.

Minoka spun around and faced the two. "You know. You two make the cutest couple." A huge blush came across Hiei and Katana's faces. "I mean, look at you two. Your both short. You both got short tempers. You both SOOOO cute when your asleep. AND you two obviously like each other."

Hiei and Katana looked at each other. The blush on their cheeks got redder, then they looked away.

"You...You've got it all wrong..." Katana muttered. Minoka laughed.

"Well. We got to get to class. We'll see you at the park, right?"

"Yeah." Katana grabbed Hiei's hand, causing the fire demon to blush. "Let's go shorty!"

"Hey! Your shorter than me!"

"So! A man is supposed to be tall! And your not..."

Katana and Hiei disappeared around the corner. Minoka chuckled and walked to class with Kurama, hand-in-hand. When they got to class, they took their seats and chatted quietly. The teacher came in and began to teach. Minoka and Kurama had no intention to pay attention, so they wrote notes instead.

_So. What do u think we should do on the feildtrip? -M_

_I can think of a coulpe things...-K_

_U r so bad u know dat? -M_

_Only for u babe. -K_

_Awww ur so sweet. -M_

_Thanx -K (has a cute little face here)_

_Awww. (kitty face) -M_

_lol -K_

_Well... here come Lil Miss Shuichi's-mine-so-back-off bitch. -M_

_lol -K_

Minoka looked up to see Lina. Lina glared at Minoka before turning to Kurama.

"Hi Shuichi. I know your going on the trip and I was wondering if u would like to sit with me on the bus."

"Sorry. I'm sitting with Minoka and the rest of my friends." He said, smiling politley up at her. Deep in Minoka's mind, she shouted; _'Yeah! take that bitch! He's my man! You can't have him!'_

Lina scolwed at her. "Fine." She spat before spinning on her heals and storming off, her possy behind her.

_U r 2 polite sometime. -M_

_Sry. can't help it -K_

_w/e well I got science now. Bye koi. -M_

_Bye. luv y -K_

_Luv u 2 -M_

Minoka crumpled the note and threw it away. She gave Kurama a quick kiss before running off down the hall. Kurama watched her go with a small smile.

"Awww look at that. The fox is in love."

"Oh shut up Katana." Kurama looked at Katana who had just come up to him because they had the same class next. Hiei had already left for his.

"Your a kill joy ya know?"

"Whatever."

**-At the park, at lunchtime-**

"A nice fieldtrip to the park. Isn't it lovely?" Minoka asked.

"No." Hiei and Katana replied.

"Spoiled sports."

Kurama sighed. He walked over to a tree with a lot of shade and sat down against the trunk. The others soon joined him. Minoka sat to his right, Hiei and Katana to his left. They ate in silence untill Katana decided to steal Hiei's ice cream. It started a fight that Kurama and Minoka watch with a sweatdrop. Soon, Minoka's head fell on Kurama's shoulder.

Lina, who was watching the group intently, nearly freaked when she saw Minoka's head on Shuichi's shoulder. _'That Bitch! that's my... OMFG!'_

Her thoughts stopped abruptly when Shuichi wrapped his arms around her waist. Her mouth hung. _'He... HE LIKES _HER!_ I ACN'T BELIVE THIS SHIT!'_

Minoka lied down on her back and Kurama lied next to her. He looked at her and smiled. He turned to his side and rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. They lied there for a while, Hiei and Katana sat together against the tree. All was good untill...

"THERE THEY ARE OFFICERS! THEY ATTACKED US!"

All eyes turned to the 5 figures a few yards away from Kurama and the rest. Minoka's eyes widened in fear. There stood Yukiko, Toriko, and Yusaku. Next to them were two officers. A big mucsel man with thick glasses and a petite woman with long curly brown hair. Yusaku glared at them all.

"They did it. They attacked us! They shot my daughter! AND they're demons!" Toriko shouted.

All color drained from Minoka's face. Katana looked alittle worried, but Hiei's face remained emotionless and Kurama remained calm. Kurama stood up and walked over to them. Minoka looked at the others, and upon seeing them follow Kurama's lead, she did too.

"I'm sorry sir, but, what did you say?"

"Don't play dumb with me! ou attacked us! Your all demons!" Yusaku cried. Yukiko watched with fear. They could see the bandages on her arm.

"But sir. If we were demons, then why would we use a gun to attack your daughter?"

"I saw how it happended! That short guy had a sword and he moved faster than the speeed of light! She could control things!" Yusaku then glard at Minoka. "They're all demons!"

"Are you sure it was them?" The woman asked. "They look pretty normal to me." She eyed him suspiciosly.

"That's them officers! That red head can pull roses from his hair! I'm Telling you! They're all demons! Or daughter transformed infront of or eyes!" Yusaku yelled.

"Check his hair if you don't believe us." Toriko said. The woman sighed and walked up to Kurama.

"I'm sorry to do this son. You don't mind do you?"

"No it's ok. If it's to see the error of their suspicion then go ahead."

The woman nodded and reached in his hair. All was quiet as on-lookers watched with anticipation. The officer gasped and Minoka could have sworn Kurama was cought. But Kurama remained calm. The officer looked at him in shock.

"Wow..." she muttered. "How do you keep your hair so... so... soft. It's amazingly silky too."

Kurama chuckled. "Just have to talk care of it."

"Oh wow."

"GET BACK ON TOPIC HERE!" Yusaku yelled. The woman glared.

"I can't believe you accused these kids."

Kurama's eyes darkened. "I will admitt that we did go to their house." The officers stopped dead in their tracks. "We went there to confront them. The things they do to their daughter is unacceptable."

Yusaku's eyes widened in fear. '_He wouldn't' _He looked at Kurama. _'He would.'_

"What did they do?" asked the male officer.

"They abused her, treated her badly, and the worst of all, he tried to rape her on her 16th birthday." Katana spat. The officers turned to Minoka.

"You are their daughter right?" Minoka nodded. "Then is this true?"

Minoka nodded.

"Tell them! Tell them how you transformed into a demon and escaped!" Toriko yelled. Little did she know, she just completely ratted them out.

The officers stared at her blankly.

"Talanu. I think we have ourselves a child molestor." The female said.

"Yes we do Chiinapo." Talanu stated. He went up to Yusaku and said. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say," He put on the hand cuff on Yusaku's terror-strickend face. And Chiinapo put it on hand cuffs on Toriko. "can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Yukiko stared in shock. They grabbed her and put her into the police truck with her parents. It seems as if Talanu and Chiinapo completely forgot the escaping part as they drove off. Minoka sighed.

"Why me?"

Kurama chuckled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, I cant answer that but i can say that i fogot to scare them by showing them a rose."

"Awww damn." They both started laughing. "I guess we gotta try next time then right?"

"Yea. Next time."

They turned to look at all the students that were staring at them. Kurama sweatdropped. _'Somehow, I have a feeling that this isn't over yet.'_

* * *

OK that's the next chap. I hope you enjoyed. I'm at a slight writers block here. I know what will happen but I dont know how to put it. Oh well. Now, in the last chap I asked if you guys wanted a lemon. Hirina says yes but she forgot to say who. Bookworm said one between Hiei and Katana right? Correct me if I'm wrong. When you review please tell me if you want a lemon and between who:

Kurama/Minoka

or

Hiei/Katana

_Next chapter:_

Minoka gets trained. An accidental slip-up form Katana changes Her and Hiei's relationship for ever. Will it be good or bad? And When yukiko confronts them, what is the news? What does the loved sister want?

Tune in next time to find out.


	7. Training: You What?: Hey Sis

Hey guys. I still have a writers block here but I think I can make a chap with the little bit of things in my head. I'm lonely at the moment because I got no one to talk to. Oh well. Let me shut up and write.

-------------------------

_Chapter 4: Training: You what: Hi, sis!_

"GET UP! UP, UP, UP!" Katana yelled. Minoka groaned and rolled over. "But Mommy, there is no school today! It's a Saturday." Katana sweat-dropped, she picked up a pillow a slapped Minoka with it. "AHHHHH! I'm UP! I'M UP!" Minoka glared at her friend.

Katana smiled, "Time for your training."

Minoka looked at the clock… "At this un-Godly hour? It's 9:38!"

"That's not very early ya know." -.-,

Minoka groan and got out of bed. She stretched as the door opened. "Eh?" she looked at the door, arms still raised to see Kurama. "Never heard of knocking?"

Kurama shrugged, "It's not like you have something to hide." Minoka glared playfully at him. She shrugged and went to the bathroom. "I want ya both out of my room! I still love you Kurama!" She yelled through the door.

Katana sighed. Kurama chuckled and they both left the room.

-------------------------

Minoka went to the training room where everybody, meaning Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Katana, and Genkai, were waiting. Genkai stood up, "Today we're going to learn exactly what powers you have." Minoka nodded.

Throughout the entire session, Minoka was making wonderful progress. It seems as if she was a water demon. Kurama was watching her progress. "It seems as if we'll have a strong new ally." Hiei smirked.

-------------------------

They had been training for days now. Minoka was strong enough to spare with Yusuke or Kuwabara. Even though Kuwabara doesn't fight girls, he figured sparing wouldn't be bad. Minoka was doing great. Next, she fought Yusuke. She lost but Yusuke didn't look like a princess either.

After a short break, she fought Kurama. Even though Kurama held back, he did have to bring it up a notch after a while. She had learned new attacks. Water swords, water balls, all sorts of things. After the match, Kurama smiled at her. She was breathing heavily, while his breathing hardly changed.

"You did great."

She smiled tiredly, "Next time, I'm kicking your ass."

Kurama pouted. She giggled, "Don't worry; I'll go easy on it." Kurama laughed. "Thanks."

-------------------------

Kurama lied down in his bed, looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. A soft knock on the door brought him to his senses, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Minoka with a shy smile on her face. She was wearing a large t-shirt, and she had a pillow in her hands. "You mind if I stay with you?"

Kurama smiled, "Not at all." Minoka grinned and skipped over to the bed, then jumping in next to Kurama. She lied on his shoulder, facing him.

"I love you." She said.

"Really? I thought you were another fan." He responded lazily.

"KURAMA!" She rolled on top of him. She glared at him then kissed him on the lips. Kurama was surprised by this, but kissed back anyways. She deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue in his mouth.

Kurama rolled over so he was on top. Their tongues battled for dominance. Kurama won, and explored every corner of her mouth. A low moan sounded in her throat. When he broke the kiss, he looked at her. Her eyes had clouded over as she stared back.

"I love you too."

She smiled. "I'm glad." She rolled over so she was on top again. "Let's get some sleep."

-------------------------

"_ZZZZZZZZZZ"_

"Ugh… huh?"

_**BAM!**_

"_OW!_"

Every one in the temple ran to the room to see what happened. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Katana doubled over with laughter at the sight. Genkai snickered, while Hiei smirked.

Minoka was sprawled on the bed, snoring, while Kurama was on the floor; face first, with his butt in the air. He got up, only to fall on his tushy again. (A/N: poor tushy.) Kurama pouted and rubbed his sore butt with an anime tear in his eye.

"Ugh… what happened?" Minoka asked. She had woken up to their laughter, and was rubbing her eyes with her fist. She blinked at the sight. "Kurama? What cha doing down there?"

Kurama glared at her, his pout making her heart melt. "You kicked me off."

She giggled nervously. "Oops." Genkai shook her head and walked out; Hiei had disappeared; Yusuke and Kuwabara left to. Katana looked at them. She snickered then left.

Minoka lied down at the edge of the bed, looking at Kurama's pouting face. "Do you know how cute you are?" A blush crept on his face. She "AWWWW-ed" and kissed him. They started another tongue war when…

"Oh. Training starts in- DANG GUYS!"

Minoka screamed and fell of the bed landing on Kurama. She looked up and saw Katana grinning. Before Minoka could say anything, Katana's grin got wider.

"Wha-?" Minoka's question was answered when she felt someone's hand repeatedly slap her ass. When she looked back, she noticed that her… area covered Kurama's face.

"EEP!" She got off of him and he took a sharp intake breath of air. "I'm SOOO sorry."

Kurama looked at her. "I… am gonna kill you." With that said, he got up and dove at her. She moved out of the way just in time, and then ran for dear life. Kurama ran after her. She jumped down the stairs and ran continued to run. Now, they were in the training room, with everyone looking at them.

"NO! Kurama! Don't kill me!"

"Get back here!"

All watched in amusement as the normally calm Kurama try to murder is girlfriend. Genkai shook her head.

"The world is coming to an end."

"Yeah. Next thing we know, Kuwabara's gonna say something smart."

"WHAT WAS THAT, URAMESHI?"

Yusuke grinned. Genkai said, "Kurama. We have training to do." Minoka ran behind her. "Please don't kill her." Minoka was starting to worship the mini woman until… "You can kill her after the training." Minoka's eyes got wide.

"TRAITOR!"

Genkai smirked.

-------------------------

Minoka sat next to Kurama, who was now his normal sexy calm self again, and watched Yusuke and Kuwabara spar. Hiei and Katana were a little bit away from them, having their own conversation. Minoka and Kurama couldn't help but 'overhear' it.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Why are you so…?"

"So what?"

"So quiet. Why are you closed up?"

Hiei stayed silent. After a moment he said, "That's just the way I am."

"You don't comfort people; you don't seem to care for anybody but yourself."

"Friends are for the weak. They only slow you down. I tell you now: Friends will be the end of you."

Katana felt a pang in her heart, "So what are we to you?"

"Partners. I would rather work alone, or not at all, but that brainless toddler won't let me."

Katana was starting to get angry, "So. You don't care if anyone cares for you?"

Hiei was getting irritated from all these questions, "Hn. No one would care for me."

"You're just too dense to see what's in front of you." She snorted.

"Oh yeah? I'd love to see the day when someone actually loves me. That would mean something dreadful will happen." Katana didn't get to retort because he spoke again, "Nothing good ever comes out of loving a Forbidden Child."

"How do you know that that person wouldn't care what you are?" Her voice was starting to rise.

"Hn. Name one person that actually loves me." He demanded, voice equally loud.

"ME!" Katana slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Hiei's eyes were just as wide. Katana looked down. There was no way out of this. "I do Hiei. I love it when you're around. I love it when we fight. I love watching you train." Tears started pouring from her eyes. "I loved it when you comforted me the other day. I felt so safe in your arms. I love everything about you. I don't care about your past… I love the Hiei I know now." With that said, she got up and ran from the room, leaving very shocked people in its wake.

-------------------------

No one had seen Katana after that display. It had been at least 3 hours. Hiei had seemed to disappear as well. Minoka and Kuwabara sat next to Yukina, who had served them some tea.

"I knew she loved him." Yukina said, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"I know but the question is: Does Hiei have the same feelings?"

Another eerie silence filled the room once more.

-------------------------

Hiei walked through a forest, following Katana's scent. He found her next to a river. She was sitting there, with her knees to her chest, just staring into the water. He sat down beside her. She jumped in surprise. She never felt his energy, or picked up his scent. She looked up at Hiei and his heart dropped. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair wasn't net anymore, but sticking in all sorts of directions. The result of running, he figured.

Hiei cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I hate seeing you like this." He looked at her. He pulled her face closer to his. Her eyes widened. When their lips were barely a centimeter apart, he whispered, "Thank you… for caring." Then, he closed the gap between their lips.

-------------------------

_Katana's POV_

I ran from the training room. I couldn't bring myself to face them. I told him. WHY did I tell him! I cried harder as I ran through a forest. I didn't even know how I got here! I was tired, I ran for at least 2 hours. I was far from the temple. About 15 minutes later, I found a river. I sat there for a while. I was so deep in thought, I didn't even know that someone had come up to me until they sat down.

I jumped a little then looked up to see Hiei. His heart seemed to sink at the sight of me. He cupped my cheek and wiped away my tears. I loved the touch of his hands. They were gentle and warm.

"I hate seeing you like this." He whispered. Then he started pulling me towards him. My eyes widened in shock. Our lips were so close. I could feel his breath on my face, it was… comforting. "Thank you… for caring."

I never got time to response. He had kissed me. He KISSED me! The cold, and seemingly heartless killer, KISSED me! I would have been jumping for joy… if I could think straight.

My senses seemed to leave me as he kissed me. His tongue ran across my lips and I opened the unconsciously. His tongue ran over every corner of my mouth and I couldn't hold in the moan that was in my throat. He deepened the kiss. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. That caused him to lose his balance and fall on top of me. Shit. I didn't care.

Our kiss had changed. It was not innocent anymore. As we kissed each other, it was almost hungry. We each craved the taste of the other. One of his hands were fisted in my hair, his other on was at the side of my head. My fingers ran through his hair, pressing his head to me more. I didn't want it to end. Unfortunately… we needed air. CURSE YOU AIR!

We parted, breathing heavily, and looked into each others eyes. I forgot where I was, who I was and anything else that was important. All I wanted was this fire demon that was on top of me. And, God be my witness! I was gonna get him as I pulled him in for another kiss.

_End: Normal POV_

-------------------------

Minoka sighed. She was sitting with Yusuke. Kuwabara was doing some of the dumbest things. Kurama was speaking with Genkai. Minoka did a dramatic sigh and lied down across Yusuke's lap. She put a hand on her forehead then gave another dramatic sigh. Yusuke smirked then pushed her, causing her to fall off. Yusuke busted out laughing. Kurama and Genkai jumped slightly at the noise and couldn't help but smile at them.

Minoka glared then got back on the couch, plopping down hard on Yusuke's lap.

"OW. Get off! You're heavy!"

She simply stuck her tongue out. Yusuke smirked at her then wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Kurama! You'd better be careful! I might try and steal your girl!" Yusuke called.

"Have fun with that." Kurama replied lazily. In their group, they got used to Yusuke and his semi-perverted ways, so now they all acted like this with each other. But they respected their actual relationships, and would never do anything with someone who wasn't theirs. Therefore, hugging and positions like that weren't anything of concern, just friends having fun.

Over at Kurama and Genkai, Kurama smiled before going back to the conversation he was having with Genkai.

"So Genkai, you say you have a theory of why Minoka has eyes like that? I know she's a demon, but not all human-born demons have eyes like that. Some might have mixed eyes, or red, or any other unusual color, but never anything like hers. If it wasn't for those eyes, she'd be living a normal life." Kurama said, looking over to Minoka who was being tickled by Yusuke, bringing a smile to his lips once more.

Genkai followed his gaze and watched the scene for a while. Yusuke tickled her until she rolled, bringing them both to the ground in a loud _thump_. Yusuke had broken her fall. Now she was still laughing, only at the swirly-eyed punk. Genkai sighed then replied, "Actually, I have thought about it." Kurama looked back to her, and then she continued,

"I have a feeling that the colors stand for something. When she is in her human form, her eyes seem to tell a message. The blue represents what her powers are, water, while the pink shows her demonic aura which is locked away. When in demon form, it seems that her aura is released and the water is ready to be used. It is rare. I have only met one other in my life. He had brown eyes and a green glow. In demon form, green, with a brown glow. Do you think you know what he was?"

"I earth demon, correct?"

Genkai nodded, "Yes, his name was, Seiriyashi."

-------------------------

Katana looked at Hiei. They were sitting under a shady tree, over looking the river. She was curled in Hiei's lap, with her head rested on her chest. He had his arm securely wrapped around her waist. She felt so safe with him. There was nothing but warm heat radiating off of him. He looked at her when he felt her gaze.

"What?"

"I love you Hiei."

He smiled. It wasn't a smirk, or a grin, but a genuine smile. "I love you too, Katana."

She snuggled into his warm body, not wanting the moment to end. But sadly, their friends would worry. CURSE YOU FRIENDS!

-------------------------

Minoka sat on the couch, in between Kuwabara and Yusuke. Yukina was on the other side of Kuwabara. Kurama stood behind them, while Genkai sat on the floor. Kurama wrapped his arms around Minoka's neck. She turned her head to face him and her lips were automatically caught in a heated kiss. She melted into the kiss. Kuwabara grinned; Genkai shook her head, muttering something about 'young folks' while Yusuke scoffed playfully.

"You two need to get a room."

Kurama and Minoka chuckled, causing them to stop kissing. Minoka turned to Yusuke with a big smile.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you!" she retorted.

"Actually, I probably wouldn't be saying anything at all since Kurama would kill me in a second."

Minoka looked confused for a second, then it hit her. She slapped Yusuke softly, "I wasn't saying _I _would be the one kissing you, you baka."

Yusuke pouted, "I resent that baka remark."

Kurama grinned, "You know what Yusuke? You're right, maybe we should get a room." A devilish grin appeared on his face.

"HA! Just make sure you two don't keep us up at night."

"We'll try." Minoka answered before tackling Kurama to the floor, where they started their make-out session again.

"You know," Kuwabara started, "That's gonna be me a Yukina one day." A blush spread across the said girl's cheeks.

"Think again you giant retarded ape." Came the semi-cold remark. All eyes turned to the new comers at the door. Minoka squealed, jumped off of Kurama, and hugged Katana when she reached her. Kurama got up to see what was gonna happen.

"Katana! You're back! You're alive! And you're… happy?" Minoka stared for a second before asking, "What happened?" When Katana's cheeks turned a very cute shade of red, Minoka giggled. She started pulling her to a room. On the way to the room, they heard, "Ok. You are going to tell me everything that happened, and ALL of the juicy details."

"When did you become my mom?"

Kurama chuckled. Yusuke was already in Hiei's face, "Ok Hiei, what happened?"

Then Kuwabara piped in, "Did ya fuck her?"

Hiei nearly fell without even moving, "NO you dumbass!" He yelled then stormed out, a faint blush on his cheek.

"Well. He didn't go that far but something good happened." Kurama stated.

-------------------------

Minoka sat on the bed and watched Katana pace the room. "So what happened?"

"I was crying at the river, and then he came! I mean, he just popped up! One minute I'm alone then POOF! There he is! I didn't notice when he came. And I could have sworn his heart dropped when he saw me. He cupped my cheek. His hands were so warm. The he wiped some of my tears then he brought my face really, Really, REALLY close! Then, he said, Thank you for caring, and then he KISSED ME!"

Minoka screamed with joy.

-------------------------

They all looked to the door.

Yukina asked, "Do you think they're alright?"

Genkai stated, "They're fine."

-------------------------

Minoka grinned at her friend, "You're serious?"

Katana sighed dreamily and plopped down on the bed, "I can't believe my luck."

-------------------------

It had been three days since that incident and Minoka, Kurama, Katana, and Hiei were all at gym, being bored… very bored…

All they had to do was run a couple miles, which was sixty times around that really huge track in the school's vast playground. They made that look like a stroll in the park. As they ran, they watched the other things going on: Some students were playing volleyball; while others played kickball; some played football; and there was soccer as well.

As the four friends finished their laps, (which was before the class finished half) they spent time on the sidelines, doing nothing in particular. Katana got an idea and started spinning Hiei. When she was done, she let him go. The dazed Hiei started wobbling around the place, and then fell onto Minoka's lap. He blinked… then he blinked again… then he just stared. Minoka laughed at him, while Katana 'Awww-ed' at the childish look on his face. Hiei pouted, after his head stopped spinning, and then got off Minoka and plopped on the ground.

Katana giggled. All was well for this group. None of which were expecting to see someone very 'special' that very afternoon…

-------------------------

Kuwabara and Yusuke were bickering, as always, about something pointless, while Keiko watched with mild amusement. Minoka thought it was hilarious however. Ever since she got away from her devil family from hell, as she called them, she has been a completely different person. She smiled more, laughed more, was more open, and was able to do and say whatever she wanted without worrying about what her parents would do to her.

Kurama was happy to see the change in her. It made him smile to see her happy. But he was also worried. She was a chosen breeder. Demons would be attacking from all over! What if they weren't there to help her? What if the demon was to strong for her? What if she was kidnapped? Kurama wouldn't let that happen. He was devoted to her. He would protect her. And if he did fail, he'd make sure he corrected his mistake.

Yusuke was about to retort to something Kuwabara said, but he was cut short when a rock hit his shoulder. "What the fuck?" Another rock came and he blocked it, while more rocks started coming, hitting anyone it was close to. They split up and then they noticed that most of the rocks were aimed at Minoka. Keiko looked around then saw the perpetrator.

"Yusuke! Look! It's that girl! She's throwing the rocks!"

They all followed her gaze and saw none other than Yukiko there. Yukiko didn't care that they had spotted her, she picked up more rocks and was about to throw it but noticed that she couldn't. She gasped and looked at her arms. Nothing was holding them so why couldn't she move them? Her head snapped up and looked at them all. She noticed that Katana was the one doing it.

"LET ME GO! I have to teach the bitch a lesson!" She screamed. Katana growled and balled her hands into an even tighter fist, causing Yukiko to cry out in pain. Minoka put a hand on Katana's shoulder, then walked up to Yukiko, who was near tears.

"What do you want?" Minoka asked coldly.

Yukiko glared with everything she was worth. "I want you dead! It's your fault that I don't have a mom or a dad! It's your fault I have to live with a family who-."

"Doesn't give you what you want?" Minoka interrupted, her voice and anger rising. "A family that doesn't treat you like royalty? A family that's FAIR?"

"Shut the fuck up! I hate you! I wish you would just kneel over and DIE!"

Minoka kept a straight face, never revealing how the words affected her. "I have too much to live for." She replied coolly.

Yukiko glared through her tears. She forced a smile, which turned into a smirk. Then, she started laughed, a dry, forced laugh. "It's not over yet sister. Oh no. It's only begun. I promise you. I will make your life a living hell. Even if I have to kill all of your friends, one-by-one." She snarled then ran off.

Minoka glared at her retreating back. When Yukiko was out of sight, Minoka looked to the ground. She felt a hand rub her back soothingly, and glanced up to see Keiko, who had a sad smile on her face. Kuwabara placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile. Yusuke and Kurama both wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Katana smiled at her. Hiei gave her a brief nod. Minoka grinned. "You guys are the best."

-------------------------

At Genkai's temple, Yusuke retold the story to Yukina and Genkai. Keiko went home earlier. Kuwabara knew that Shizuru knew where he was so he decided to stay the night. Yusuke's mom was probably getting drunk somewhere so he highly doubted that she would notice he wasn't there. Shiori, Kurama's mother, was out on a business trip, and his step father and brother, went with her. He had a choice to go but he decided against it. Katana told her parents where she would be. All was good.

They spent the rest of the day having fun. Yusuke and Kuwabara were currently having a wrestling match. Katana and Minoka glanced at each other with a huge grin on their faces. Then, with no warning what so ever, they pounced on the unsuspecting punks on the floor. Kurama blinked, and then he chuckled at their… er… lively nature. Minoka had Kuwabara in a head lock, while Katana was pinned down by Yusuke.

Katana crossed her arms and pouted. Yusuke smirked in triumph. Kuwabara through his hands in the air, "I won't fight a girl!"

"You sissy!" Yusuke yelled back. Katana laughed. Yukina giggled at him, "Oh Kazuma. I think you're a real gentlemen." Kuwabara's eyes sparkled. He through Minoka off without realizing it then ran to Yukina. He grabbed her hands and smiled. Before he could say anything, Hiei had slapped him upside his head. "What was that for?" He whined.

"For being an idiot."

"Ok." He thought for a second, "HEY!"

-------------------------

Hiei sat on a tree branch that night, near the river he was at with Katana a couple days earlier. That said girl was right below the tree, looking up at him. "Hiei?"

"Hn."

She sighed. Without further hesitation, she leapt up on the branch, staring at Hiei from her kneeling position. He stared back.

"What?"

She simply shook her head. She turned around and was about to jump off the branch, but Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She sighed and leaned into his loving embrace. She stifled a gasp when Hiei's warm tongue moved over the tender flesh on her neck. She moan quietly and tipped her head to the side, giving Hiei more access. Hiei continued to kiss, suck, and lick every part of her neck, seeing that she liked it.

Hiei brought a hand to her cheek and turned her face to his, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Katana kissed him back, almost eagerly. Hiei's tongue gained control of her mouth, exploring her hot, wet, cavern. A small moan escaped her lips as one of Hiei's hands found their way up her shirt, caressing one of her breast. He broke the kiss and continued to rub any part of her body he wanted.

Katana stared up at Hiei, catching his eyes. She had to admit that she was slightly shocked to see that his eyes were clouded over with lust… lust for her. Hiei had noted the same thing in hers. Nothing but lust shown in her beautiful lavender eyes, and he was glad.

She spun around, carefully so she wouldn't lose her balance, and pressed her body to Hiei's, kissing him once more. She grinded her hips to his, drawing a moan from them both. She had her hands against the trunk of the tree, with Hiei's head in between. She continued to grind against him, feeling the growing bulge in his pants that only seem to excite her even more.

Hiei didn't care that she could knew how much he needed her, nor did he feel shame, since he was starting to feel wetness every time their privates (A/N: LOL) connected. Not to mention her scent was overwhelming. Her own arousal was fueling his.

Hiei slid his hands up her shirt once more, their kiss becoming more needy. Hiei got tired of the damned shirt and bra that covered the soft, creamy flesh underneath. He broke the kiss and pulled it over her head (with her help of course), and threw it somewhere. Right now, they really didn't give a fuck. He unlatched her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

He automatically took one of her normal sized breast into his mouth, drawing a nice moan from her. He loved hearing her voice. He loved the feel of her fingers running through his hair. He loved when he moaned his name, and he was gonna make sure she enjoyed herself tonight. Even if it was the last thing he did.

-------------------------

Minoka giggled as she spun in a spinning chair in Kurama's room. "WEEEEE!" Kurama chuckled. She spun it a bit to fast and then the chair toppled over, sending her crashing to the floor. "Hello floor. We meet again." She sat up and rubbed her head. "That is definitely gonna leave a mark." She muttered.

Kurama smirked, "You want me to kiss your booboo and make it better?"

Minoka glared then gave him a really cute I'm-so-cute-and-in-pain-so-please-kiss-my-booboo-and-make-it-better face. "Yes pwease." Kurama chuckled and leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on her forehead. Minoka pointed to her cheek, "Here hurts too." Kurama gave her a kiss there as well. "I cut my lip yesterday and it-." She never got to finish since Kurama had covered her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him off the bed, in which he was lying on, and onto the floor with her. Kurama lied on top of her, in between her legs. Minoka wrapped her legs around his, forcing his hips to grind to hers. Kurama continued to ravish her mouth, as she greatly accepted it. Her hands glided gently up his shirt, massaging is well toned chest.

Kurama broke the kiss and started to nip at her neck, drawing giggles from the neko under him. Kurama pulled away and quickly yanked off her shirt and skirt. She giggled again at the hungry look in his eyes. She gently pushed him off, and then sat in his lap. She started placing small butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a sexy tone, pulling back to give him a better view of her body. He only managed a short nod. She chuckled, "Good." The she leaned in and kissed his neck again. She started to unbutton his shirt, placing wet kisses on his neck, shoulders, and chest. She finally removed his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. She met his lips once more, running her hands over the now exposed chest, as one hand made its way lower than that, rubbing the bulge that stood out.

"Damn!" She stated when she felt his size. Then she smirked, "This makes it even more fun."

"Oh, shut up."

Kurama kissed her again, picking her up. She wrapped her lags around his waist, and squealed when he dropped her onto the bed and continued to assault her neck. He unsnapped her bra and threw it away. He kissed down to her breast, and took one into his mouth, earning a moan for is actions. He didn't stop there. One of his hands went down further. He tugged at her under garments, pulling them down, off of her long, slender legs.

His hand came back up, stopping at a certain point, just to tease her. His fingers found their prize.

Minoka gasped at his intruding fingers. That gasp quickly turning into a moan. She moaned louder when two fingers became three. Kurama smirked and looked at her face, not stopping with his torture.

"You like that?" He asked. She nodded vigorously. "I just want to cheer you up. After what happened today, I just want you to know that I love you and I want you here with me… always. Did you know that?" he started pulling his fingers away, teasing her. She squeaked in protest, and then moaned in pleasure as he stopped teasing.

"I… I know Kurama. I love you too! I… I… oh shit… oh shit Kurama." She arched her back, moaning louder. Kurama captured her lips again, silencing her. He moved his fingers faster, loving it when he left her breathless… speechless. Her moans made him feel happy. Happy that he was able to pleasure her in a way she never imagined.

He broke the kiss and Minoka bit her lips to keep from screaming his name the way she wanted to. She grabbed on to the sheets. She tried to keep quiet, but she couldn't, she couldn't help but scream out his name when he found that special spot in her. She saw Kurama smirk in triumph, and continue to attack that area. It wasn't long before she was thrown off the edge, as she cried out.

Oh tonight was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

-------------------------

Well. There you go. I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it since it is longer than my normal chapters. That whole night scene was unexpected. I really wasn't planning that. And I'm sorry to all those who wanted some… err… descriptive lemons. That MIGHT come later. I don't know.


	8. Aftermath

HI again. I am SOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I hope I can make this up to you! And to let you know, that in the last chapter, it was supposed to say chapter 7, not chapter 4… sry. lol

--------------------------

_Chapter 8: Aftermath_

A dark figure sat in a room, a shady little demon was kneeling by his side. The dark figure stared at the big screen in the room, growling darkly at the scene, his fingernails digging harshly into his flesh as he got angrier with each passing second. The shady demon at his side started shivering in fear upon sensing the high power radiating off of his master. His master's eyes flared in anger.

On the screen was our very own Minoka. Her hair was spread out on the bed, her face flustered in the sheer pleasure that her lover, Kurama, and giving her. Her body was sweaty, and her breaths were short and uneven. The figure's body shook as Kurama places kisses up and down her neck, teasing her as much as he could.

With a moan from Minoka and an angry cry from the figure who was witnessing this, all was silenced as he grabbed the unsuspecting little demon, and hurled him through the screen. Sparks flew, glass cracked, and blood spurred all over the room. The shady figure was now breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his body. His normally brown eyes turned green, a highly visible brown glow surrounded his eyes and body.

"Youko Kurama…." He growled out, hatred dripping from his voice, "You have stolen what belongs to me… You. Will. Pay…"

-------------------------

"FOOD!"

"FOOD!"

"FOOD!"

"NOW!"

Kurama sweat dropped as Kuwabara and Yusuke chanted alternately for food.

"Okay, okay! We're coming!" Minoka called from the kitchen. She and Yukina walked out carrying trays of food.

"YAAY!" the two hungry boys cheered. Kurama smiled at them. Hiei sat quietly next to Katana, eating the ice cream that the girls had given to him earlier, feeding some to Katana once in a while. Minoka and Yukina placed the trays on the table and shared out the food. Yusuke and Kuwabara were half way done before the two girls could sit down and enjoy their breakfast. By time they took two bites… the two boys were up and running.

"I bet I can beat you at the karaoke Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You're on gorilla face!" They both ran out of the room. Yukina really didn't eat much so she was done in no time, leaving Kurama, Hiei, Minoka, and Katana alone.

"So… You two have fun last night?" Minoka asked slyly. A blush crept onto the short demons' faces.

"How…?" Was all Katana could get out.

"Heh… lets just say… I know you two well…" Minoka giggled.

"You shouldn't be talking… What about you and the fox? How was your night?" Hiei asked eyes focused on Kurama.

"Hiei… must you always read my mind?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Hn."

"OOOO Tell us about it!" Katana cheered, happy that the pressure wasn't on her.

"We didn't go far!" Minoka blurted out without thinking. Katana grinned wider. Minoka only blushed more. "Shut up Katana! Why don't you two tell us how far you went!"

Katana stared at her friend blankly. "…" Katana kept staring. "I have to go potty." She said before getting up and going to the bathroom.

"That far huh?" Kurama looked at Hiei.

"Hn."

----------

"Minoka…"

"Lina..."

"How… are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm… great… thanks… OH FUCK THIS!" Lina snapped and slammed her palms on Minoka's desk, glaring directly into her face. "Listen you Bitch. I don't know what you did to manipulate Shuichi but know this: I will find out what you did, and take him back! Demon!" Lina glared heatedly into Minoka's calm blue/pink eyes.

"I look forward to it." Minoka said coolly. Lina's glare only intensified as she spun on her heels and stormed over to her seat at the other end of the class room. Kurama walked in shortly, after coming from a short meeting with the student council.

"Hi." She said cheerfully as he sat down.

"Hello." He replied warmly, smiling at her.

She sighed dreamily, "You know, you have to smile like that more often."

Kurama chuckled. "It's only for you."

"YAY!"

Kurama chuckled again. Minoka was just so cute. He just hoped that nothing happened…

----------

ok, I know its like EXTREMELY short but I promise you. It will get better cuz I can now update faster. I mean, my chapters were always short before so I shall keep them short and update faster… so.. my next chapter will all be decided on the amount of reviews I get. It will either be:

A: Lina's attempt at ruining Minoka's relationship with Kurama

B: How Minoka and Katana met the yyh gang.

So if I get at least 10 reviews, it will be letter B, if I get less it will be A. AND the 50 reviewer gets a role in the bonus chaper! Lets hope that you are that person!. HAH! Review!


	9. Sorry

I'm soooo sorry! I was going to update before I go on vacation, but I never got to! I promise that when I get back I will make sure I update! But either way, I'm going to Jamaica. NO MORE COLD! WOOT! But I'll be back the 2nd. I'll see you guys then kay? I hope your not angry. See ya soon!

-Kemiko


	10. Bonus

OK! NEW CHAPTER IS A BONUS! I got 51 reviews. Thank you very much people. Than give a special thanks to **Rahenne **for sending me her info because she was the 50th reviewer! (Applause from the audience) OK! ON TO THE BONUS CHAP!

Bonus!

She walked on the street at a normal paste, her nose in the book she was reading. Her school skirt was over her baggy black jeans. Her school top was plainly set. Her strawberry blonde hair kept falling into her eyes, preventing her from seeing her book. She growled in agitation. She bit down on her book and stopped, getting out a pony tail holder and wrapped her hair in a pony tail.

"Kristi! Kristi! Wait up!"

The girl in question blinks and turned around, her hands still up, holding her finished hair. She saw her buddy Minoka and Katana running up to her.

"Mino-! OW!" Kristi cried as she accidentally dropped her book on her foot.

"God, how much does it weigh? A ton?" Katana joked.

"Oh shut it." Kristi said playfully, her grey eyes shining. She stood and dusted herself off. The three walked on silently. "You know… I'm gonna miss you two…"

Minoka looked at her. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean… it was your last day here… your going to that new school tomorrow."

Katana looked down. "Yea… but at least you can come to our school!"

"Yea that's true." Kristi walked with them until the reached the school, expecting it to be empty, yet there were four guys and two girls. They seemed to be… normal, but Kristi stopped upon sensing their energy. _'Hmm… Demon's? This is… odd.'_

The group turned when they noticed the three girls there. The red head walked up to them. "I take it that you're the new students?" He asked politely, shooting small glances to Kristi every once in a while.

"Oh… That would be us!" Minoka said, looking at him, pointing to herself and Katana, who was right next to her.

Kristi didn't speak. She looked at him with her cool eyes, not commenting no matter what she had in her head to just bust out and say anything that came to her mind.

The red head smiled politely and bowed to them. "I am Shuichi Minamino; I have volunteered to stay after today to show you around the school. My friends," He pointed to the group behind him, "Has decided to stay back with me until it is over."

Katana nodded slightly, looking at Kristi out of the corner of her eye… _'I wonder… what is she thinking?' _ Katana shrugged and looked at Shuwiwi. "Hello Shuwiwi. I'm –."

"It's Shuichi ma'am."

"Oh… sorry… ha-hah…"

Minoka shook her head. "You are such an idiot." She looked at the red head in from of her. He had a warm smile set on his face and long flowing red hair. She watched as his hair fluttered when the wind blew. The boy in question reached up to his hair and tucked it behind his hair. The wind didn't seem to want to stop. Soon, flower petals started falling from the tree, a good indication that it was fall. The petals falling, and swirling around his body while his hair blew around him, was just a beautiful sight. Minoka found herself blushing as her wind blown hair got in her eye. "I… er… I am…"

Katana watched as Minoka tripped over her tongue. She sighed "I'm Katana, and that's Minoka." She said with a smile. Shuichi raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Katana… they named you after a sword?"

"I don't know why, but people always come to the conclusion that I'm the fighting type, but I'm not."

Kristi sighed "Can we get this tour going! I would like to go home in this life time thank you!"

They all looked at her with the same expression 'Where the hell did she come from?'

Kristi twitched "YOU FORGOT ME!" she raised a fist.

"Oh calm down." Minoka said, her voice a little dreamy, "It's not our fault your not noticeable Krimy"

"KRIMY! It's KRISTI! That's it Minoka…. YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

Kristi chased Minoka around until Katana got the brilliant idea to trip her.

Kurama watched, sitting on the bench with everybody else.

"They're a crazy group huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not as crazy as you, butt head" Yusuke retorted.

"What was that Urameshi!"

"You heard me!"

"Would both of you baboons shut up?" Hiei snapped irritably from his place on the tree.

"COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE SHORTY!"

Kurama sighed, "Here we go again girls…"

Botan and Keiko nodded. "Yes……. Here we go again…"

-Fin-

WEEE! Bonus done, chap will be coming! I would update more but I run out of ideas, get pressured to make sure I don't get lower than a 3.6 on my Report card and ugh. Our teachers are gay, giving us paper on top on paper, and research… and concept maps and UGH!

I SORRY GUYS!


End file.
